Oh My My My
by colourmetwilight
Summary: One Shot. Based on the song by Taylor Swift. My First Fic :


**This is my first fanfic, i really hope you like it :)  
Its my English Assignment so all critiscm is more than welcome.**

It was a sunny spring day in the small town of Westley. The birds were singing, flowers blooming; everyone was in the town embracing the good weather. In one of the farms on the outskirts of town two small Kids were running around. On that bright sunny day they had done many things, they had fished for tadpoles, picked cherries, teased the old farm dog Maizie, made orange juice – the list was endless! They were currently sitting in their tree house playing a game of Paper Scissors Rock. The loser of the game had to face a dare.

"Paper!" the little brown haired girl yelled, laughing as her small hand covered the boys for the third time in a row.

"No, that is SO not fair Bella! You always win!" Edward whined.

"Oh really Edward, you do sook alot! It's just a little dare" teased Bella, she enjoyed beating him at games. "Now Edward I dare you to...uhm... OH! Edward I dare you to kiss me!". She smirked when she saw the bronze haired boy's green eyes widen.

Edward gaped at her 'a real kiss' he thought to himself that's what grownups do, not 7 year olds! He took several deep breaths, his heart racing as he shut his eyes and leaned forward... and felt nothing? He opened his eyes to see Bella racing down the ladder towards their parent's table. She laughed as she ran thinking of Edward's bewildered face. Edward raced down after her, just as he was catching up with her she ran as fast as she could towards the paddocks. They chased each other around the bales of Hay until they were too tired to run anymore. They lay down on the grass and painted pictures in the stars. Their parents had been watching them. The fathers joked about the two of them growing up and falling in love. They laughed at the thought of being In-laws. Their mothers smiled and rolled their eyes and said "Oh My My My".

TEN YEARS LATER

It was a sunny spring day in the small town of Westley, just like all those years before. Edward and Bella were sitting in their tree house playing a game of Paper, Scissors, Rock.

"Paper!" Bella called, already thinking up her next dare.

"Scissors!" Edward yelled victoriously, Bella groaned in shock and anticipation for her dare. It was at that moment Edward got a mischievous look in his eye and Marcy gulped.

"Bells Bells Bells, I dare you to kiss me" Edward taunted just as she always did He believed she would run the other times. Instead she closed her eyes and kissed him lightly. He gasped, he couldn't believe she actually kissed him! Without a second thought he kissed her back. When they broke apart, an awkward silence set in with neither one of them knowing what to do now. Bella was grateful when Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him. There they lay silent perfectly content with the silence between them.

Their parents had watched the whole ordeal , amazed and overjoyed at what just happened. The fathers looked at each other astonished they never believed their kids would really fall in love. Their mothers smiled and rolled their eyes and said "Oh My My My".

4 YEARS AFTER THAT

It was a sunny spring day on the small town of Westley. Bella and Edward sat in their tree house reading each other favourite novels. Edward looked over at Bella who's brown was scrunched in concentration and her brown eyes were very focused he laughed he know hofw hard it was for her to read his war biographies, it was the same with her Pride and Prejudice nonsense.

"Alright Bells, how about a break?" she looked relieved at the thought.

"Sure what have you got in mind?" she asked.

"Well how about a game of Paper, Scissors, Rock?" his voice quivering with anticipation– he was becoming increasingly nervous now.

"Um sure Edward, are you alright?" she asked noticing the change in his voice.

He shook her off and said he was fine so they begun their game.

"Paper" Bella called

"Scissors" Edward called he knew she would choose paper.

"Alright champ what's my dare ?" she asked, perfectly calm – there wasn't anything he could ask that would bother her. Edward took a deep breath and fiddled with his pocket. He sent a nervous glance down at their watching parents.

" Well Bella ever since we were young I kind of always knew that you were special, that you were always going to be there. Bella your my best friend and I cannot believe how lucky I am to be in love with you. I can't see myself without you Bella." He got down on one knee and opened the ring box just as his father told him too.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He asked, his voice shaking at the end of his speech as he examined her reaction. Bella's gaze was flicking back and forth between the ring and his eyes trying to process what he had just happened. Tears began sliding down both of their cheeks when she accepted. He slid the ring onto her finger and it glinted in the moonlight. They lay down together painting pictures in the stars.

ONE YEAR LATER

It was a beautiful sunny spring day in the small town of Westley. "I know pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest announced smiling. Edward grinned at her and leaned in 'sealing the deal'. Cheers erupted from the crowd, their whole town had come to see them. In the front row their parents sat.

Their fathers were shaking each other's hands no longer just as best friends but in-laws now. Their mothers gripped each other's hands and said "Oh My My My, crying silently as they watched their children walk off into their new life together.

TEN MONTHS LATER

It was a sunny spring day in the small town of Westley. Edward and Bella sat in their tree house admiring their raven haired baby James. Edward was trying to tell him stories but he was more interested in the faces Bella was pulling. They lay him down in the small cot they had set up so he could look at the stars alongside him. Bella and Edward looked at his and thought about how lucky they were.

SIXTY FIVE YEARS LATER

It was a sunny spring day in Westley. Bella and Edward sat on the porch opposite to their Tree house they weren't able to climb up there anymore. They flicked through the photo albums of their lives together. They stared up at their great granddaughter Katherine sitting in the tree with her husband Nicholas. They had watched them fall in love just like how their son James had, James' son Peter had and now Katherine. Bella and Edward looked at each other, than at the stars and said "Oh My My My".


End file.
